Steven universe:Corner song: x Fem Reader
by Naruko88558855
Summary: Just some steven universe people x Fem!Reader. I will be doing just about all the people in steven universe. Also posting on DA and Wattpad. Comments and votes are needed to make new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this! I'm trying to get most of my story's out.  
** Reader's POV

It was your first day in Beach city and you where so happy! After many years of living in the small town of T/N you had finely been able to move. Sadly your favorite sibling had died,D/S/N, spending most of your childhood with them it made you vary sad and it made you cry for days. But a few days later a lawyer showed up on you door steep saying there was going to be a will reading and D/S/N had left you something in it. As the day of the will reading came you wonder what D/S/N had left you.

You knew D/S/N had a lot of money but that never changed how much you loved being around them. So happy and energetic made them more fun to play with and keep you company.

 _Flash back..._

 _You sat in the middle of a filed of wildflowers crying your little 6 year old eyes out. D/S/N watched from afar wondering what had made you so sad and upset and decided to go over and fined out. Walking throw the filed they stopped behind you making you look up from crying saying " D-D/S/N how did you find me?" You rubbed at your red puffy eyes from crying as D/S/N sat down in front of you. "Sweety what's wrong?" You stopped crying a little saying " The kids at school called my hair odd and pulled on it!" D/S/N frowned at this and pulled you into his/her lapand stroked you short blond hair. Saying with a smile as she rocked you back and forth " You know R/N? Odd isn't all ways bad" you looked up at him/her sniffling saying "Really?". They smiled down at you moving your blond bangs out of you eyes saying " Of course, Being different makes you special, it makes you unlike anyone else " you looked into their sparkling blue eyes that reminded you of your looked up at them with a smile making them grin and shortly start tickling you making you laugh and them joining you as you two rolled around in the flowerslarge...  
_

 _End of flashback..._

You snapped out of your trance as a ear cracking whistle blow. You heard the bus driver yell " Everyone for Beach city!" You quickly grabbed your bag from the floor of the bus and put it on your back and quickly got off the bus the doors closing with a gush of air and speed off. You looked around finding your self on a sidewalk,stores lined the side and a few people walked down the sidewalk and chatted as they walked. Finely spotting the law office you walked over to it and walked inside,the lobby was filled with family members,oh god please let me get throw this, you thought as you looked around the room. You never really got along with most of your family being everyone hated your parents making them hate you to. The lawyer walked in and sat down at his desk making everyone stop talking and look at him.

He cleared his throat " So today we are hear to hear the will of D/S/N, as you hear your name please stand up and clam your inheritance ". After a few minutes of small things being claimed like vases,jewels, paintings stuff like that the man called your name " Miss,F/N,L/N ?" You stud up and walked up to the desk. He looked down at the paper on his desk as he said " To my favorite sibling I leave my home in Beach city and my $100,000,000,00 fortune to you,I hope you love beach city as much as I did and I hope you stay,D/S/N". Your eyes widened and you whizzed to stop from falling over and gripped the desk, half of your other sibling in the room had fallen over others yelling at the man wondering why they didn't get more.

You Finley got your mind back and looked at the man saying as you grabbed a pin of the desk "W-W-Where do I sign?" He slide in front of me a paper saying I got my inheritance,shaking I sighed the paper. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a binder and handed it you. You put the binder into you backpack and almost ran out the door and back out to the side walk trying to get away from your crazy family. You put your hands in your pocket and walked down the sidewalk again but just to think not really going anywhere. You know you would definitely be staying in Beach city it looked so quite,everyone knows everyone , that's problem why D/S/N lived hear He/She never did like the idea of living in a noise place they where way to quite to live with the drama of the big city's.

You had so much you where thinking about you had your head down as you rounded a corner.

Making you slam right into...


	2. Chapter2:Rose Quarts

Rose Quartz x Reader

 _You had so much you where thinking about you had your head down as you rounded a corner._

 _Making you slam right into..._

A tall pink women?...She was beautiful, no stunning. She had to be two feet taller then you with a large amount of light bright pink curly hair. She ware a black t-shirt that said ' ' on it over a long white,pink dress. She held the sides of her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground making you look down to relies she had no shoes on and was bare foot on the street. She looked around and then down at you gaping and grabbing your shoulders softly asking with worry in her voice "Oh I am so sorry young human, did I hurt you? Humans are so small and fragile so easy to hurt.".

Your face turned a bright red as you looked up at the women's face,she was so gorgeous it made your heart skip a beat just looking at her. You shook your head and looked up at her saying " Oh no I'm ok I'm sorry for running into you it was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. Did I hurt you?." She looked you up and down making you feel a little embarrassed by your some what messy appearance. Your hair was up in a some what messy bun and you could all ready tell you had dark bags under your eyes from not sleeping on the long bus ride to beach city, you probably looked horrible. She just giggled seeing you all flustered making your blush go a little darker.

You blinked up at her a few times trying to find out what was making her giggle so much. The pink women stopped giggling for a moment and looked down at you with a sweet smile on her face. She grabbed your hand out of no where and twirled you a round a few time making you dizzy but seemed to just make her start full out laughing. She stopped you from spinning and held your hand, helping you balance as you found your straight version again. She laughed one more time and a big smile formed on her face. She looked down at you as you looked up at her, She said with a sweet voice " My name is Rose Quarts but you can call me Rose! " she giggled at the end of her statement. You blinked and felt the blood rushing to your face saying " F/N L/N... ".

And thats how you meet Rose Quarts...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter3:Jamie-Cola

You had so much you where thinking about you had your head down as you rounded a corner.

Making you slam right into...

A messenger bag scattered paper across the sidewalk as two body's fell into the ground. You and the other person groaned at the same time as you both rubbed your heads. You popped a eye open to look at the other person and found a young man with tanned caramel skin and dark brown hair. He quickly got up and started picking up what you would guess was latter's? That where scattered all over the ground. As you started to get up you found the man running over to you with his eyes closed holding his hand out for you to take to help you up. He was shaking a bit but smiled saying " I am really really sorry my name is J-Jami... " his voice faded out as his eyes opened and his face turned even redder as his eyes scanned you up and down.

His eyes widened as he looked you up and down and his mouth fell open. He shyly stuttered out "Jamie my name is Jamie.." You quietly giggled making his face even more flustered. You take his had was some what amazed on how strong he was for his build, he was a bit skinny and don't look to have much muscle on his bones. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled for a moment before saying " Yeah, I should really look where I am running more. Are you ok? " you looked at his face a bit more and blushed a bit. He was quite handsome man, his eyes were almost sparkling honey brown color that almost shined in bright sunlight. His smile almost flushed in the sun as he smiled down at you, he was a bit taller then you by a few inches so he had to look down at me a little.

You quickly let go of his and and started picking up the lost papers on the ground. He blinked a few times before he himself started pick up the papers as well. You and him started picking up the papers, at this point you found that they where really letters and that he must be the mail boy. The two of you pick the papers up until the two of you decide to pick up the last paper at the same time. Both of your hand met at the same time as you two went to pick up the paper. You blushed and looked up at him to find he was blushing to and sweating a bit and saying " a-sorry,uh" you giggled before saying " F/N l/N, New to town. " He smiled at this and said " Well I am Jaime and I'm the mailman for beach city that's why I was kind of hurrying. Sorry again for bumping into. " . You quickly nodded. You picked up the paper and handed it to him and he tucked it back into his messenger bag that he had thrown back into his shoulder.

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled again. He looked at you and said " Well I have to get going , you know run the mail and all, but would you like to come with me? Not like a D-date or anything! But to like meet new people. " you though for a moment. He was cute and wanted to help you around town, why not!? You said with a small giggle " Sure I just got here and you are actually the first person I have meet here in beach city, I would love to! " . He grinned saying "Ok let's go! First we can go meet my friend Steven down at the beach. He is really cool, you will love him. " He quickly grabbed your hand and lead you down the street so fast that you had to grip your bags strap to keep it from falling off as the two of you ran down the side walk. All you could think was ' This guy is so...amazing. " As the two of you ran down to the beach Jamie could stop his face from being set on fire. All he could think was " Her hands are so soft, and her eyes are so pretty, why does she have to be so pretty and nice she is so cute! How is she so cute and adorable! " That's all he could think about as his feet meet the hot wet sand of the beach.


	4. Sour Cream-Whistle

You had so much you where thinking about you had your head down as you rounded a corner.

Making you slam right into...

A hard skinny body crashed into making you and the other person stumble back. You fell on your butt and the other person all most fell but caught themselves before they met the ground. You closed your eyes and let out a small " Ow..." as you rubbed your back and butt a little. You opened your eyes to find a tall pale teen with white hair and vary pale all most cream colored skin in front of you. He was still standing with one eye close and the other open, he was rubbing his stomach, You guesse that is where you ran into him at. He was pretty tall after all and you where half his size, you probably ran right into his stomach.

He stopped rubbing his stomach and opened one of his light colored blue eyes saying " Hey man look where you g-g-going, uhhh" His voice seemed to go off as he looked you up and down. His normal pale cheeks started to turn a bright red as he looked down at you, his headphones slipped from his head down to his neck where they rested against his chest.

You giggled at his sudden shyness making him go a deeper shade of red. He rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to you and held a hand out for you. You quickly grabbed his hand and hoisted yourself up off the ground, dusting off your pants you looked up at the rather tall boy.

He let go of you hand and shoved both of them into his jacket pocket and simple said " Yo my name is Sour cream, I haven't seen you before in beach city, you new to town?" You blinked for a moment before nodding at him and saying " Yep! Right off the bus, sorry again for Crashing into you and all I was looking for my house. "

He nodded back understand why you had crashed into him. He scratched his head for a moment before saying " Well if you need help finding it i might be able to help, lived in Beach my whole life insurance know where just about every place in the town." You thought about it for a moment before answering him.

You did need help finding your house and why not. Sour Cream seemed to be a nice teen. Why not? You looked up at the teen again saying " Well if you don't mind, I would love your help finding my way around town Sour Cream, thanks so much!" You jumped up a few times clapping your hands in excitement. The teen blushed at your excitement, for only knowing you a few minutes he already know how cute and adorable you where.

Blushing even harder he know that your cuteness was going to be the death of him sooner or latter. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he looked at you and said " Well ok let's start with the simple places of town like the shops and stuff, ok?" You nodded with a small " Yep, sounds fun!".

You followed right beside the taller teen as the both of you walked down the side walk. After a few minutes of silence you desided to break it by saying " So Sour Cream, what do you do in town? Like hanging out wise." He looked at you from the corner of his eyes saying " Well I have some friends that live close to me so we hang out alot at my raves I host, oh yeah I'm a Dj, totally forgot to mention that before. "

So that's why he had thought bulky headphones around his neck. He must really love music. After a moment you replied " Wow that sounds cool, and your friends must be pretty cool to if you guys rave together all the time." He seemed to get excited about this because the next thing you know he was going on and on about his music and his friends. " Yeah my friend are really cool I guess in there own ways, Buck is the mayor's son and my other friend is Jenny, she works at her parents pizza Place!". As the word pizza came up, almost on instinct your stomach growled making you blush in embarrassment.

Sour Cream's eyes widened for a moment before a grin broke out onto his face. He looked at you saying " Hay I know, why don't we go meet them at Jenny's job at the pizza place, you can meet my friends and we can get a bit to eat, on me of course." Before you could get a word out Sour Cream had grabbed your hand and started running down the side walk with you right behind him. For such a skinny guy he was fast. You smiled and laughed as you started to run with him. He turned back a bit to look at your smiling face before he looked straight ahead again. He's grinned thinking " This is perfect, she can meet the gang and I just know they will love her, but not as much as me that is for sure." He blushed for a moment before focusing back on getting to the pizza place.


End file.
